


No Tenderness

by cuddlewithacorpse



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Force Choking, Force Sex, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Mind Reading, Mind Talking?, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacles, The Force, There's Also Rathtars, There's Just Lots of Force Here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlewithacorpse/pseuds/cuddlewithacorpse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is in a budget meeting when Ren decides to have some fun with him, Ren's idea of fun, of course, includes mind fucking, tentacle monsters, choking and teasing, but whose doesn't?</p><p> </p><p>Prompt from the exchange:<br/>Kylo using the Force on Hux in COMPLETELY inappropriate ways, mostly to tease and distract him while he's trying to do his fucking job</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedDancanoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDancanoe/gifts).



Hux is sitting in a budget meeting when he feels it. The sensation is immediately familiar, not quite warm, but not quite cold, a slight electric tinge to it, like running his hands too fast over the wool of his coat, but persistent and steady against the back of his neck. He looks around carefully, though he knows nobody else can feel it let alone see it, before fixing his eyes back on his datapad. The feeling, it’s shape still undefined, runs over his neck then gently down his spine, one vertebrae at a time so slowly he can almost ignore it. The press becomes more persistent, more electrified, the longer he ignores it, until it’s the defined shape of Ren’s too long fingers pressing into the sides of his neck, sliding over his skin until they’re holding his throat in an almost sweetly tender grip. 

His skin breaks out in goosebumps, the pressure far too much for him to ignore but nowhere near enough to feel good. He knows Ren is listening to him, can almost feel him in the back of his head, carefully poking into the weaker parts of his mind, seeking out chinks in his mental armor and sliding through them like some kind of serpent. _Harder_ , he thinks at Ren as the pressure around his throat remains consistently light, he’s playing a dangerous game and he knows it, but he can never think straight when it comes to Ren and his disgusting sorcery. Ren obliges him, but only slightly, the pressure increasing on the sides of his throat until he can feel his pulse picking up, though he can’t yet tell if it’s due to lack of bloodflow or arousal. _That’s it? This is rather tame for you, Ren_ , Hux thinks, taunting, hoping it’s the way to get more of what he wants. 

He looks around the room again, and all his peers have their eyes locked on their ‘pads, listening to a droning outline of Starkiller’s expenses. The distinct sound of Ren’s laugh sounds gently somewhere in his own head before he’s supplied with an image of himself, on his knees, hands in regulation binders behind his back, his mouth open, obscenely wide and wet. He remembers the night the image is from, though it’s odd seeing himself from someone else’s eyes, he looks, if possible, more debauched and needy than he had felt. The image is accompanied by the feeling of two more hands gripping his wrists, pinning them where they’re rested bracketing his ‘pad on the conference table. 

Hux can feel his cock beginning to stir ever so slightly and carefully evens his breathing, willing it down, not wanting to let Ren know how easily he gets to him. _Why are you showing me this? I was there, I had a front row seat, remember?_ Hux taunts, unsure if he wants Ren to taunt him back or to simply give in and touch him somewhere it counts. The image changes then, playing out like holovid before him, he’s stripped of his uniform and Ren’s quarters are replaced by some massive, echoing chamber that’s hidden mostly in shadow, he’s still bound but now his arms are at his sides, separate binders on each wrist that are attached to the durasteel floor beneath him. He can almost feel it happening, the cool, smooth durasteel against his knees, the rumbling sound of recycled air being pumped through exposed ducts echoing in the chamber. A deep rumbling sound fills his head next, followed by a distinctly wet sucking sound that has his stomach churning in both fear and arousal. 

_Your fantasies are quite...interesting, General_ , Ren’s voice purrs from somewhere behind the vision and Hux feels the back of his neck heat ever so slightly, whatever Ren’s about to show him is coming from the most depraved corners of his own mind. The thought is shameful and absolutely intoxicating, that Ren can dip into the darkest parts of his mind, the parts he doesn’t even allow himself to acknowledge and pull forth some filthy fantasy has him almost fully hard. He shifts his legs, uncrossing them and placing them wide to accommodate the growing bulge in his slacks. He’s given up any ideas he had about ignoring Ren and focusing on his work, and has come to terms with the fact that he’ll likely have cum in his slacks before the meeting is over, he sighs quietly at the thought, half annoyed, half dreamy before refocusing his attention on Ren’s little holovid production.

He’s struggling in his bindings, or at least Ren is making him do so, the wet sucking sound combining with the growling into an intoxicating cacophony that has him stifling a moan, and he can’t tell if it was coming from his throat or from the Hux that’s tied up in the dark. There’s a soft glow of light around him that has his pale eyelashes glowing white and his mouth shimmering with saliva and tiny pinpricks of blood where his teeth have dug into his bottom lip. The sounds grow closer until the hulking form of a beast, all wet teeth and tongue and slurping tentacles, is before him. And it shouldn’t, by all accounts, be erotic in any way, but it is, of course it is, anything Ren shows him is. 

The second one of those wet, smooth, sucking tentacles slides over his body he’s shuddering, and he didn’t realize it until now but he’s _dripping_ precum. The edges between reality and Ren’s vision blur further, until Hux can no longer distinguish between the two and he just begs the galaxy that he isn’t moaning out in the budget meeting like he is for the rathtar.

The tentacles feel better than he dared imagine they would, firm and hard with enough give to slide easily over his skin, wet and smooth with little points of suction all along them that if left in one spot long enough paint the daintiest little bruises over his skin. They stutter as they explore his body, leaving a trail of softly blooming bruises up and down his chest and thighs. He quickly loses track of how many of the dripping appendages are on him, the sensations blend until his entire body is enveloped in the warm, wet suction. It’s momentary bliss until one slowly, almost lazily wraps itself around his cock and then his entire body is on fire, and all he can think is he needs more, and he can’t tell if the thought is his own or Ren’s and he finds that he doesn’t care. He finds himself struggling against his bindings, wanting to grab the tentacle around his cock and squeeze it, he wants to grind forward, or backward, or move at all but he’s firmly bound to the spot he’s in and it’s fucking torturous. 

_More, I need more...now_ he thinks at Ren, trying to make his thoughts firm and demanding, despite the fact that he’s a writhing, moaning mess. That fucking laugh fills his head again and he vows to fuck Ren until he can’t speak the next time they meet for it. _I’ll be looking forward to it_ Ren answers, and Hux grimaces, he hadn’t meant to send that thought directly to him, but he’s too lost in need to correctly compartmentalize his thoughts. Thankfully Ren gives him what he asked for and then the tentacle loosely gripping his cock loops itself around several more times, and tightens until it’s just this side of uncomfortable, just the way he likes it. He grinds his hips forward, but it does nothing, there’s nothing to grind into, no slim pale hipbones to crash into and he whimpers, missing it. 

Ren gives him no time to mourn it, another tentacle makes it way up his thighs, stroking wetly over his ass before pushing it’s thin, dripping head into him with a gentleness he would have never expected. Ren, or rather the rathtar, apparently sensed his surprise at its tenderness and surged forward, curling and wriggling inside of him, the unexpected, nearly violent strokes of his prostate had tears welling in the corners of his eyes. Both tentacles worked over him until he was hoarse from moaning, but still so far from cumming, as soon as he was close, the feeling pooling in the pit of his stomach almost painfully, they would draw back and slow, pulling him back from the edge until he was nearly in tears. Ren’s voice was in his ear, or in his head, _somewhere_ the whole time, murmuring teases and little praise that he only half heard through the fog of lust that clouded his senses. 

And then all at once the vision was gone, the tentacles sliding from him and his consciousness being yanked roughly back into reality. He blinks slowly, adjusting to the harsh light of the conference room. He takes inventory quickly, there’s no one around, his ‘pad has gone dark with inactivity and there’s an uncomfortable wet spot blooming on the front of his trousers, and he still hasn’t fucking cum. “Fucking, Ren.” he murmurs, making to stand and collect his things so he can go back to his quarters and jerk off before he has to be on the bridge. “What was that, General?” The familiar, infuriating sound of Ren’s masked voice makes Hux jump, his datapad and caf mug clattering back onto the table. He spins to find Ren standing only feet behind him. “You could have at least had to courtesy to let me cum, incredibly inconsiderate you know.” Hux comments, going to collect his things once again. “You would’ve liked that, wouldn’t you have? Cumming while being used by some faceless beast?” 

Hux scoffs and gestures at the stupid mask Ren insists on wearing, “Isn’t that how I always cum?” He asks, his voice clipped and even despite the almost desperate arousal that has every nerve in his body on high alert. “It’s different with me.” Ren says, and Hux thinks he detects offense in his tone, but he can’t be sure. “Of course, since you’re not really a faceless beast, you just pretend to be.” He spits. Ren raises his hand, curling it into a fist that slams all the doors to the room shut. Hux jumps slightly, he can feel the force rolling off Ren, the not warm not cool static that has him trembling. It’s one thing to feel the force on him when Ren is across the base, it’s another thing altogether to feel it in the same room. He’s fully hard again almost immediately at the feeling of it on his skin. 

Ren is on him in a second, his helmet dropping heavily to the floor before he crashes their mouths together. “Is this better, General? You want to look me in the eyes when I make you cum?” Ren pants the words wetly into his ear, his tongue curling over it to punctuate each sentence. Hux shivers, his title, the harshness of Ren’s voice, his eyes burning into him, the feel of his tongue, it’s so much all at once and he can’t help the needy moan that spills forward. He doesn’t have to say yes to Ren, he’s in his head still, listening to every shameful, weak little thought he has, drinking them down and spitting them back out in the form of hot, wet kisses and deliberate strokes. He doesn’t even feel Ren’s hands on him until his tunic is rucked up and his pants are being shoved down, his cock springs forward, slapping wetly onto his exposed stomach. 

Ren pushes him down until he’s sitting on the conference table, before he drops heavily to his knees in front of Hux. He looks up at him through dark lashes, his gaze burning, Hux wants to look away but doesn’t dare give Ren the satisfaction of thinking he’s won. Ren shifts forward, arms wrapping around Hux’s legs, gloved hands coming to rest on top of his thighs, digging in hard enough to leave little pink indents in the General’s pale skin. He licks a stripe up Hux’s cock, from base to tip, his tongue wide and flat, not breaking eye contact the entire time. Hux shudders at both the sensation and the look in Ren’s eyes, like he’d eat him whole if he could, just so no one else could have him. Hux feels the prickling of the force on his throat, and then he’s flat on his back, his hands above his head, held tightly by the unseen hands of the force, as another squeezes the sides of his throat. His head is held gently, so that he can’t turn and look away, and Ren keeps his eyes wide open, deep brown staring into pale green-gray so fiercely he swears he can feel the heat of his gaze, as he swallows his cock in one go.

Hux’s eyes flutter, but don’t shut when his cock bumps the back of Ren’s willing, open throat. Ren hums around him, chuckling darkly at the sounds it pulls from him. It takes an embarrassingly short interval before Hux is on the edge of orgasm, still desperately keyed up from Ren’s earlier game. Hux curses under his breath, _going to cum_ he thinks towards the insistent presence of Ren in the back of his skull, he only chuckles in response and Hux is too far gone to know if he felt it in his skull or around his cock. _Cum for me then, cum for your beast_ Ren fires back and Hux would scoff at it in any other situation, but he doesn’t, instead he feels himself tense, a desperate wish to tangle his hands in Ren’s hair his last thought before he’s cumming. Ren keeps his mouth on him through it, letting Hux cum down his throat, stroking him with his tongue until he’s squirming almost painfully, too oversensitive for Ren’s eager mouth. 

Ren pulls off and stands then, swipes a glove over his mouth and carefully places his helmet back on, leaving the room without a word. Hux collapses onto a chair, panting heavily and rubbing his wrists where they should be raw from struggling against their bindings, they aren’t of course. _I’m still looking forward to you ‘fucking me until I can’t speak’_ comes Ren’s voice in his ear as he retreats down the corridor. Hux simply sighs heavily, and taps his ‘pad, he’s now incredibly behind schedule.

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this comes from Hatefuck by the Bravery, which I listened to like twenty times while writing this.


End file.
